THE END
by Damn Plump
Summary: YAOI DRABLE, TAO'S LIFE, rate T, "Mungkin kau memang bukan milik ku tapi kau segalanya bagiku" "Kini salju yang putih kini telah ternoda. Tapi jiwa yang putih tetap bersama disurga."


**this is just a drable about Tao's li****fe **

**the caracters are not mine but the story is mine**

**read if you interst **

****.

.

Mungkin kau memang bukan milik ku tapi kau segalanya bagiku

Hari ini salju turun.

Aku bingung bagaimana cara agar aku dapat menghangatkan diriku. Aku merasa kesepian, walaupun disekitarku banyak para pelayan yang mengatakan "apa yang anda inginkan tuan muda Tao?"

Rasanya omongan mereka hanya sebuah angin belaka.

Umma, musim dingin kedua tanpanya. Dia pergi dua tahun lalu saat musim dingin berakhir.

Appa, semenjak umma pergi appa jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Sekalipun ia kembali kerumah, itu hanya untuk mengambil dokumen dokumen pentingnya yang tertinggal di dalam kantor pribadinya. Tak pernah sekalipun aku di perhatikannya, jangankan diperhatikan di lirik pun tidak.

Kris, namja itu yang mengisi hatiku selama umma meninggal dan appa tidak pulang kerumah. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang telah beda kondisi ia telah menikah dengan seorang yang bernama Xi Luhan. Saat aku menghadiri upacara pernikahannya, wajahnya sangat menampakan kesenangan telah meminang seorang Xi Luhan. Akan tetapi kesenangannya itu bagai luka dalam hati ku. Saat ia melewatiku sambil menggandeng Xi Luhan tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Kulihat ia sempat tercengang melihat ku tapi itu hanya sekejap dan selanjutnya senyuman terurai lagi diwajahnya.

Pelayan disini tidak ada yang bisa menempatkannya sebagai temanku. Padahal sudah berkali kali aku meminta mereka agar memanggilku dengan 'Tao' saja, tidak menggunakan kata Tuan Muda. Tapi mereka tetap tidak mendengarku. Mereka terus memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Muda Tao. Menyebalkan.

Ah sekolah. aku tidak bersekolah ditempat umum. Appa dengan seenaknya menyuruhku home schooling sebagi program pembelajaranku. Dan kau tau itu sudah berlangsung hampir dua taun.

Sahabat sahabatku? Setelah lulus dari Middle school mereka dilarang mengunjungi, menemui, bertatap wajah dengan ku oleh appa. Appa kejam bukan? Dia meninggalkanku, menjauhkanku dari pergaulan dan dia melarangku berhubungan dengan siapapun.

Aku muak dengan semua ini, setiap kali aku keluar rumah selalu saja ada seorang yang berjas hitam dan berkacamata yang selalu mengikutiku. Kata appa "ini demi keamanan mu nak". Oh ayolah appa aku in sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu kau awasi terlalu ketat.

Entah mengapa aku merasa semenjak umma pergi semuanya berubah total. Aku tau aku bergantung padanya. Tanpanya aku tak bisa tersenyum, menangis, tertawa. Adapun sesekali aku tersyum itu karena terpaksa.

Dan aku pikir hari ini adalah hariku untuk menyusulnya

Di sini tepi diatap rumahku. Aku menaikan sebelah kakiku pada pembatas rumah dan langit.

BRAK

"TAO!"

Ah suara itu aku benar benar merindukannya. Seandainya dia benar benar anda disini dan mecoba mencegahku untuk menyusul umma, aku pasti akan penurutinya.

"TAO jangan berbuat bodoh, turun dari sana!"

Apa kah ini mimpi aku mendengar suaranya begitu nyata. Jangan berpikir bodoh tao! Ingat dia sudah berkeluarga manamungkin dia ada disini dan mencoba menghentikan mu.

Kakiku telah sempurna menaiki pembatas.

"Tao kumohon"

Ayo tao tak udah kau perdulikan suara itu lagi.

End tao pov

* * *

Tao merentang kan tangannya dan detik berikutnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kebawah. Melihat itu Kris segera berlari mendekati Tao dan mencoba meraih tubuhnya. Akan tetapi..

DUM

Terdengar hantaman yang cukup keras dibawah sana. Dan terlihatlah sosok namja yang sedang telungkup bermandikan darah. Ya itu TAO

Kris yang gagal meraih tao hanya memandang kosong kearah bawah dan tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir melewati pipinya begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya berharap tao akan merih tangannya. Tapi percuma uluran tangannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Kris tak menyerah. Ia terus mengulurkan tangannya, hingga tubuhnya yang tersisa diatap atas tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya yang sebagian telah melewati pembatas. Sedetik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah condong melewati pembatas dan dengan pandangan yang masih kosong, tangan yang mengulur kearah bawah Kris merosot (?) dari atas atap dan terjun bebas.

BRAK

Kali in tak jauh beda dengan kondisi tao yang sebelumnya. Kris terbaring berlumuran darah, akan tetapi tangannya berhasil meraih tangan tao.

Kini salju yang putih kini telah ternoda. Tapi jiwa yang putih tetap bersama disurga.

**TBC/END?**

**IF SOME READER NEED SEQUEL, I WILL MAKE IT..**


End file.
